Untitled BlaineArthur ficlet
by Brunette7899
Summary: So this is my first story EVER. Really all it is is a porn one shot featuring Blaine and Arthur from Inception, as brothers. If that's not your thing don't read it because there is incest.


"Blaine, I told you, we can't."

"Arthur, you walk in here wearing THAT and expect me to keep my hands to myself?" He looked up at his brother who was shirtless, that thin line of hair trailing from his belly button into black lace underwear, a matching lace garter belt holding up black thigh highs.

Blaine looked up through his eyelashes at his brother from his position on his knees, silently begging for one last time, there was always one last time. Arthur stood stock still from where he was leaning against the wall by his bedroom door. "Blaine, no. I didn't wear this to seduce you, it was research for a job."

"C'mon Arthur, no one will know." He crawled forward on his knees until he was kneeling directly in front of his brother and leaned forward to rub his cheek against Arthur's rapidly hardening cock.

Looking up again, he started to slowly lick Arthur's cock from base to tip through his underwear. He gently mouthed at the head, lightly scraping his teeth against the head.

Arthur looked down to take in Blaine on his knees at the same moment Blaine began pulling down Arthur's underwear and garter belt,_ with his teeth._

"Blaine, what about Kurt?"

Blaine grasped Arthur's cock in his hand and began slowly stroking and smirked, "Kurt is fine with it, he actually wants to join in next time. I can't even imagine his face if he saw what you were wearing when you walked in," Blaine purred, and then took the head of Arthur's cock in his mouth to suck gently.

Taking Arthur deeper into his mouth, Blaine moaned, the vibrations causing Arthur's hips to jerk forward. Blaine looked up and nodded quickly, placing his hands on Arthur's ass and pulling him towards Blaine's mouth.

Arthur began to thrust his hips forwards in Blaine's waiting mouth, "Fuck, Blaine, so fucking good," he moaned as Blaine began tracing circles around the head of his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit and flicking it over his frenulum.

Blaine lifted one hand from where it was resting on Arthur's ass and slid it into his mouth alongside his brother's cock. He licked around his finger and his brother's cock and then pulled his finger out, placing his hand back on Arthur's ass.

Blaine pulled Arthur's cheeks apart and ran his wet finger down his brother's crack, circling his hole giving just the slightest hint of pressure.

Arthur moaned loudly and thrust his ass back against Blaine's finger, giving Blaine an idea. He pulled his mouth off of Arthur's cock, "what, why did you stop?" Arthur groaned, looking irritated as Blaine just plastered on that same smirk and looked up at him.

"Turn around."

Arthur let out a moan loud enough that Blaine felt it vibrate through him where his hands were still resting on Arthur's ass.

Removing Blaine's hands, Arthur turned and braced himself against the wall in front of him, pushing his ass out. Blaine leaned forward and parted his cheeks once more, licking a stripe from Arthur's balls to his lower back causing his brother to moan and press his ass back towards Blaine yet again. "C'mon, don't tease me. I need to come, just make me come, please."

Blaine wasted no time before circling his tongue around the rim and then flattening his tongue and licking over Arthur's hole. Arthur wanted him to just shove his tongue in and Blaine knew it, but he wanted to draw this out just a second longer.

Slowly, he felt Arthur's muscles relax enough for him to tighten his tongue and press it into the hole in front of him, moaning at the taste.

Still fucking his tongue in and out of his brother, Blaine reached around and found that Arthur was fisting his own cock quickly. Blaine pulled his hand away and replaced it with his own, tightening his grip and stroking quickly.

Soon Arthur was alternating between fucking forward into Blaine's hand and backwards onto his tongue, needing his release. It only took a few more thrusts before Arthur groaned out that he was close, and then came painting his stomach and the wall in front of him.

His knees began to give out and he sank down until he was kneeling, facing Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and leaned forward to place a messy kiss on his lips, moaning at the taste of himself.

Reaching down with one hand, he pushed down Blaine's pajama pants and pulled out his cock.

"I'm so close already, I'm not gonna last long." Blaine whined as Arthur licked a stripe up his hand and began to fist his cock. A few strokes later Blaine came over Arthur's hand, panting and leaning his head against his brother's shoulder.

After a beat he reached down and pulled Arthur's hand up to his mouth and sucked his come off of one of his brother's fingers. Arthur's eyes widened and he moaned as Blaine proceeded to lick his entire hand clean.

"So, Kurt is coming over tomorrow afternoon. Will you be home?"


End file.
